Beth McGraw
|occupation = Student |affiliation = Gardenia, Earth Trix (briefly) |family = Mister and Missus McGraw (parents) |relationship = Peter (crush) Trix (former accomplices) Winx Club (allies) |origin = Gardenia, Earth |comic = #96: Fairy for a Day |lcomic = #96: Fairy for a Day}} Beth McGraw is a character exclusive to the Winx Club Comic Series. She lives in Gardenia and was used by the Trix for their goal to neutralize positive magic with negative magic on Earth. Appearance Beth has long chestnut brown hair that ends at her chest. She has light greenish-yellow eyes, a fair skin tone and freckles that sit on her cheeks. She wears a small yellow short-sleeved shirt that ends just below her chest, exposing her midriff. She also wears blue shorts bound by a green belt, yellow knee-high socks and yellow sneakers. Beth Mcgraw Civilian - 96 Fairy for a Day.jpg Personality Beth was regarded as a studious, silent, aloof and often lonely person. She was also very insecure and had been bullied for her aloof and quiet personality. But like any human being, she can snap and can be very scary when enraged. She is shown to be much more vocal on things especially when she felt that the Winx were intruding into her life and tried to steal her friends (the Trix) away. As she is still young, she has a tendency to be blindsided by words (which were used against by the Trix) but she is not a close minded person and capable of overcoming her insecurities, starting by being happy with who she is. All she needed was encouragement. Beth does care for the people she loves and despises the idea of causing them to worry. She is also prone to tears. Comics Season 4 In Fairy for a Day, Beth had encounters three mysterious girls hiding inside a cave. And after she befriends them, she learns that they have magical powers. These girls try to entice her to embrace dark magic (drawn by her hatred towards her bullies and loneliness), though a bit reluctant, she agrees but as a trial session. She tries out being a fairy for a day and decides to test out her newly acquired powers. She walks into a mall, just behind Bloom, Mike, and Vanessa within another crowd of mall-goers. Soon enough, Beth unleashes her Impulsive Breeze onto the unsuspecting crowd, declaring that she will now show the people of Gardenia what she can do. This acts as a major cry for attention from Beth who goes on to create and maintain a large and powerful tornado in the center of the mall as she goes on about how she has always been ignored and left unheard, but now it should be impossible for the people to ignore her. Seeing Bloom rush in to rescue the mall-goers with her Dragon Wing spell causes Beth to set a nearby bookstore ablaze! She then storms off elsewhere, leaving Bloom to deal with the fire and the possibly victims stuck inside. After putting out the fire and saving the people that were caught in it, Bloom is approached by Peter who thanks her and expresses his surprise over seeing Beth cause such destruction. When Bloom asks if Peter knows of Beth, Peter goes on to claim that he never really noticed Beth until just then, and admits to assuming that Beth just preferred studying in solitude beforehand. He then goes on to give Bloom Beth's address and hopes that she has not gotten mixed up in any major trouble. Shortly afterwards, Bloom returns to her loft with the Winx, explains to them of Beth as well as what happened at the mall, and heads for Beth's house to get more information on her. At Beth's home, the Winx learn from Mr. McGraw, Beth's father, that while she maintains good grades, she is very closed off and does not talk to anyone. On the other hand, Mrs. McGraw believes that her husband is simply overreacting and throws the Winx out of the house, prompting them to search for more clues about Beth at her school. While at the schoolyard, the Winx learn that Beth had not come to school, that she has never had any friends due to always being alone and only ever speaking to others when spoken to. A pair of boys within the playground overhear the Winx's conversation with a girl and go on to claim that Beth is nothing but a nerd that no one would want to be friends with. When Flora asks if shyness could be a problem of Beth's, one of the boys goes on to claim that it may be one but her main issue is that she is supposedly crazy. In fact, she would often vow to make whoever teased her pay, which had earned her the nickname "Half-Mad Beth." She even claimed that she would become a fairy for a day to do so! Shortly afterwards, Beth comes bursting through one of the walls surrounding the school and immediately goes on a rampage to make her classmates pay as promised. Beth quickly directs her rage onto the boy who calls her "Half-Mad Beth" before being confronted by the Winx and, as she overwhelms the Winx with the negativity radiating from her magic, Beth receives sudden praise and adoration from her classmates, who have come to admire her fighting spirit. As Beth clears the scene, her classmates accuse the Winx of "unfairly ganging up on her," having experienced the pull of negativity caused by Beth's magic. Later that day, the Winx conclude that someone interested in spreading negative magic all over Earth must be behind Beth's fearsome magical strength, and decide to head back to Beth's home suspecting that her parents have more to tell. Meanwhile, as the sun sets over Gardenia, Beth arrives at Gardenia Beach and approaches the strangely-formed cave that tells her that her powers will be gone by the day's end according to an earlier agreement. The cave then asks if Beth enjoyed being a fairy for a day but before she can answer, it tells Beth that it could make her powers last for a lifetime and asks if she would like that. Hesitant, Beth claims to think that she would, so the cave tells her to return by midnight and embrace the negative magic if she truly desires magic powers for the rest of her life. Beth is left at a loss for words, which prompts the cave to tell her that she still has time to think this over but must do so before midnight, as it will only have three minutes to bestow Beth with lifelong powers since the moon will only be in the right position for such a short time frame. It then dismisses Beth, telling her to leave and think about the offer. On her way back home, Beth finds that she cannot fully trust the voices of the cave despite how tempting being a fairy for the rest of her life sounds and, even if they have kept their promise to Beth, she cannot help but find them to be strange. When Beth finally returns she over hears her parents distraught about how they failed her. She wonders who her parents were speaking to and sees the Winx. She feels guilty for making her parents worry but when she learns the Winx are going to stop her friends, she calls them out and rushes to her friends. She makes up her mind and decides to embrace dark magic. At midnight, she arrives at the cave as agreed and calls out to her friends, telling them she accepts their offer. Her friends are revealed to none other than the Trix. Then the Winx interrupt them and Beth is once again imbued with the Trix's powers. She is tasked with demonstrating their loyalty to the Trix by attacking the Winx. Her attacks are countered and she receives a talking from Bloom, who reminds her that she is not alone, her parents, some of her classmates love her and so does Peter. This snaps her out of her rage and she calms down, happy to hear that Peter returns her feelings. She recognizes what a mistake she had for falling for the Trix's tricks and returns fire at them. However, Icy removes her powers and is now powerless. The Winx however chase them off and Beth is happy to be done with magic, realizing her own self-worth and uniqueness. Magical Abilities Beth possesses destructive powers capable of spreading negative energy around. Her magical powers mostly consist of conjuring up powerful winds and tornadoes, setting things ablaze, and bending darkness to her aid in through the use of shields or as lightning bolts made from dark energy. This is due Beth being bestowed magical powers by the Trix, resulting in powers eerily similar to that of Stormy and Darcy's. Her pyrokinesis may even be a small reference to when Darcy managed to set the Alfea Libraries on fire in the Season 3 episode "Alfea Under Siege." Using certain spells her magic is usually pink. By the end of Issue 96, the Trix strip Beth of her powers after she refuses to continue working with them, rendering her a normal non-magical human once more. Uses of Magic *'Negative Energy Release:' While this is not a spell, Beth's magic passively spreads negative energy in the surrounding area. This causes the people in the area to become more negative which, in turn, causes magical creatures like Believix Fairies (notably the Winx) to become much weaker. *'Impulsive Breeze' *'Ignite' *'Dark Mirror' *'Backwashing Tornado' *'Lightning Thunderbolt' Trivia *Beth's relationship with the Trix is very similar to the relationship between Mitzi, Darma, Sally and the Wizards of the Black Circle in Season 4 of the animated series. **Mitzi, Sally and Darma were turned into Dark Fairies by the Wizards of the Black Circle to terrorize the citizens of Gardenia and make them believe that fairies were evil which would, in turn, make them lose their faith in the Winx, thus neutralizing their magic. In Beth's case, she was turned into a fairy by the Trix to spread as much negative energy around as possible to counteract the Winx's positive magic. **Unlike Mitzi and her friends, however, Beth retained all memories of the ordeal and even turned on the Trix once she had decided to change her ways. Category:Gardenia Category:Earth Category:Fairies Category:Human Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Comics Category:Comics Characters Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Enemies